


你从未听说过的一个传说

by kasikasi2014



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasikasi2014/pseuds/kasikasi2014
Summary: 安娜是小旅店的女招待，她姐姐乐佩是旅店厨师，她们的妈妈葛朵为了治愈安娜每年都会发作的怪病，踏上了从迷宫寻找解决办法的路途，一天美丽的神秘来客--艾莎和她的同行者汉斯来到了旅店，同时安娜收到了妈妈葬身龙腹的消息，但是只要想办法找回尸体就能复活妈妈和同伴，此时艾莎表示可以提供帮助，一行人即将踏上旅程，故事即将展开





	你从未听说过的一个传说

安娜今天不太高兴，她早上起床的时候右眼皮又跳个不停，按照昨天在她上菜的时候跟她调情的那个东方小妞儿的说法，左眼跳财，右眼跳灾，她开始考虑要不要按照她说的：“去找个东方术士算一卦，也许破点财就能消灾。”

但是以最近旅店的销售业绩，她决定把这个计划再延一延，也许过两天等妈妈回来了能有更好的主意，说不定她们的探险队里有人熟悉东方哪一套呢。  
算算日子，她们应该几天前就到家了，也许这次的迷宫真的有点太难了，妈妈不会有事吧？不可能，妈妈那么强，绝对不会有事的。安娜点了点头，定下心开始继续擦桌子。

“嘿，我看有人又在脑内小剧场了？”声音从背后传来，安娜红了脸，转头看向奚落自己的元凶，“啊，有人今天起的比我还晚，看来是昨晚梦到弗林了？”，乐佩的脸色立刻变的比安娜更红，“不，才没，只是，只是想着妈妈怎么还没回来，稍微有点担心没睡好罢了。”

”奥，我也正在想这事呢，你说，她们，会不会遇到了什么意外？“，听到姐姐也在担心，安娜感觉自己的心又一次下沉，难道真的出事了？

乐佩摇了摇头，“不知道，以前从来没出过这种情况，至少就我所知的没有。“她走过来，左手搭上了安娜的肩头，”不过别太担心？也许“

“吱啦”，旅店的门被推开，今天的第一位客人，哦不应该是前两位，一起走了进来，吸引了姐妹两注意，走在前面的看起来是位女士，从头罩到位的斗篷也遮不住她曼妙的身姿和修长的双腿，大大的兜帽遮住了脸，哇哦，我打赌她是个美人儿，安娜忍不住在心里按了个赞，然后那位美人儿就抬手掀开了兜帽，验证了安娜的猜想，安娜感觉自己的呼吸都停住了，那是一张怎样的脸呢，完美？以安娜匮乏的词汇量，只能想到这个词，看那奢华的铂金发色，那挺翘的鼻头，形状完美而饱满的粉色双唇，安娜咽了下口水，还有那双眼睛，那极北之地才有的最纯粹的冰蓝色深邃双眸，配上一样让人感觉寒冷的冷漠表情，仿佛从头到尾散发着寒气，想到这安娜忍不住打了个寒噤。

“来一杯麦酒，一杯牛奶兑热巧克力，再把菜单拿来。”安娜回过神来，才发现两位客人已经坐下，对着她招呼的是刚才走在“冰美人”身后的红头发男性，“好的，马上来。”安娜忍不住又看了一眼那冰美人，扭头发现乐佩已经去了后厨准备迎接今天的第一单生意，安娜于是提了倒好了麦酒，和牛奶热巧，放在铁托盘里带着菜单一起端了过去。

那个有着奇怪鬓角的红发男拿起菜单瞟了两眼，嘟囔了两句小破店什么都没有，终于把菜单递给了面前的同伴，然后点了自己的菜，“要一份黄油面包配烤牛肉”，他的同伴倒是没有费心浏览菜单，“三份烤牛肉。”安娜忍住瞪大双眼的冲动，记下了点菜，内心在她的声音也这么美和她吃这么多是怎么保持体型间跳转，转头走向厨房的时候，听到鬓角男小声的几乎是耳语的声音说：“你偶尔也该吃点蔬菜，如果你想更像个普通人。”普通人可吃不下三份烤牛肉，安娜心说，一边走向厨房。

菜端上来的时候，店里已经又多了几桌客人，安娜忙着给新来的客人点菜上菜，只来得及偶尔把目光瞟向因为某人的美貌仿佛熠熠生辉那一桌，同时注意到店里其他客人也都忍不住往那个方向投去或倾慕或不怀好意的目光，可能还有对那三大盘烤牛肉的惊讶，看的鬓角男都有些不自在，压低声音向同伴投诉，“你要不还是把兜帽带上吧，这么多人看着我都要吃不下了。”

对于自己引起的注意仿佛毫无知觉的美丽女性从自己的烤牛肉里抬起头，环顾四周，其他客人都及时转开头，假装自己没看。只有安娜被抓个正着。视线碰上的那一刻，安娜感觉呼吸又停住了，而且眼皮好像也开始跳了？该死，我这是怎么了，安娜又尴尬又舍不得移开目光，毕竟她也没有把头转开，她还在盯着我，我应该过去问问是还要再来一份吗？

就在安娜抬起脚准备走过去的时候，“嘭”的一声，旅店的大门被人狠狠踢开了，同时传来的还有熟悉却带着慌张的喊声，“安娜，快来帮忙，安德森要不行了。”安娜转头看见弗林背着看起来就要晕过去的安德森冲了进来，急忙迎了上去，乐佩听到喊声从后厨冲了出来，“快，乐佩，我们需要你”，弗林说着把安德森从背上放到离他们最近的空座位上。

“这是怎么了？妈妈呢，她怎么没跟你们一起？还有其他人呢？”

趁着乐佩开始诵唱她的治愈魔咒时，安娜连珠炮一样的对着弗林抛出她的疑惑，弗林一边平复自己奔跑过后凌乱的喘息一边说，“这说来话长，我们，遇到了一些麻烦，准确的说是一个麻烦，一个大麻烦，其他人，和你妈妈都，都。。”

“都怎么了？”安娜忍住心中的不安，继续追问。  
“都死了。”  
“那，那尸体呢，你们带回来了吗，有尸体的话还可以让乐佩”

“没有尸体，她们，她们”弗林看着慌乱的安娜，不忍心告诉她在她最亲爱的人身上发生了多么可怕的事

“她们被吃掉了”恢复过来的安德森终于有力气开口，替弗林完成他说不出口的后半句话。“我们运气太差，居然遇到了龙。”

安娜感觉到泪水瞬间不受控制的落下，“龙，怎么会，你们去的不是中级迷宫吗，为什么，这怎么可能”

“不知道，是一只幼年龙，可能是迷了路，但是对于我们的队伍还是太强了。你妈妈被它咬住的时候打开了传送门，让我和弗林跑回来找后援，只要能找到足够的人手，回去宰了那条该死的龙，就能找回她们的尸体，还有机会让乐佩帮她们复活。”

“你说的龙，长什么样。”不知什么时候，那一对有些奇怪的美人和鬓角男组合已经走到他们身边，发问的是那冰美人，语气很平淡，神色间却带了一丝急切和不悦。

“这是？”安德森被问的措手不及，转头看向安娜。

“叫我艾莎，那龙长什么样，”没等安娜开口，艾莎又追问道

“是一只飞龙，冰系，但是我也没见过其他龙，只是从传闻看来是一只幼龙。”

艾莎脸上的不悦更加明显，身上散发的寒气简直肉眼可见般明显，“你说你们需要人手回去救人？”安德森点点头，“我们可以帮忙。”


End file.
